


Dark Roses and Despair

by Angsty_Sinner606x



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Army, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Burns, Dark, Despair, Domestic Violence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, Graphic Description, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild Gore, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Torture, Sad Tom (Eddsworld), Scars, Sexual Abuse, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Sinner606x/pseuds/Angsty_Sinner606x
Summary: A manic man on a prowl for power, and will do whatever he pleases to get it. He doesn't care if the people he cares about get hurt, the world will be his.⚠WARNING⚠Trigger warningThis book will contain, gore, angst, sin, betrayal, torture, blood, pleading for ones life, experiments, red leader, and much more.It may contain rape or mentions of rape, but im unsure at this point⚠if you get triggered easily please don't read⚠If you do want to read, don't be alarmed by the chapters or amount of words!
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Edd/Matt/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Redleader/Tom, Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. 🌹Cover🌹

🌹 **Dark Roses** 🌹

.

🌹

.

.

🌹

.

🌹A manic man and his army. The people who defy him will suffer🌹


	2. 🌹⚠WARNING⚠🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Seriously, don't read this if you get triggered easily, I don't want to hurt anyone.
> 
> And if your a flop account stay away, I don't want you guys spreading this story to people who get hurt by it, it might draw attention to this fic, and I only want the people who want to read this to read it.

⚠ **WARNING⚠**

This book is not for the faint of heart!!

There is a possibility of:

Rape / non con (implied or possibly in here)

Gore

Torture

Power imbalance

Yoai

And other triggers

Don't fucking read this if you get triggered or grossed out

Thanks. Keep the comments clean.

⚠ **ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ** ⚠

Эта книга не для слабонервных !!

Существует возможность:

Изнасилование / незащищенность (подразумевается или больше)

Горы

Йоай

И другие триггеры

Не читай, черт возьми, если тебя

спровоцировали или испортили Спасибо. Ваши комментарии должны быть чистыми.

⚠ **ADVERTENCIA** ⚠

¡Este libro no es para los débiles de corazón!

La posibilidad de: Violación / no estafa (implícita o más)

Sangre Yoai

Y otros desencadenantes

No leas esto si te excitan o no les agradas

Gracias. Mantenga limpios los comentarios.

⚠ **WARNING** ⚠


	3. 🌹The Beginning🌹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌹Introduction, the beginning and a preview of this story.🌹  
> #blood #redleader #captured

⚠ **DISCLAIMER** ⚠

🌹

Gore?, Blood, Power imbalance, Torture?, Abuse?, Prisoners, Red Leader

🌹

⚠ **DISCLAIMER** ⚠

🌹🌹🌹

A man walked his way up to the stand in front of him, a devils smirk across his face. He cleared his throat, glory was upon him, he had squashed one of the many bases of the rebellion. And this base had a secret weapon, that was now in his grasp.

He picked up the mic, his face still had that dirt evil grin.

"WELCOME newcomers! Today is the luckiest day of your lives! I have decided to spare you if you join me. If you join me you will be straightened out, all rebellion inside you will be SQUASHED! And you will see me as your leader as your god!" He said with an evil cackle, before pausing. His face grew more terrifying after that pause.

"Now~ for those who decide that they still wish for freedom and justice away from your all powerful leader? You shall be fed to hogs after I have my personal team torture you until your body gives up~" he cooed, his evil voice deafened the crowd.

"So listen closely, funnel to the right if you're with me, left if you're against me. Now go my little lab rats. You are disposable and always will be." He watched most of them head to the right a few other wise. Those few who stood too strongly would get fizzled out.

(⚠upcoming blood - warning⚠)

The leader cackled with a weapon upon his arm he killed one. Stabbing the corpse and mutilating it in front of people. So many people. He mangled the corpse till he was covered in blood. He licked his lips smirking as he stood up. 

"Take away that rat to the dumpster" he ordered some of his soldiers. He glanced towards the right, giving people a scare. Grabbing the mic, covered in blood his voice boomed.

"EVERY LAST soul will RUE the day they decided to go AGAINST RED-LEADER!!" He cackled. He knew anyone watching would tred even more carefully than they had before.

  
  


Tord made his way off stage and into the ride, that of course had been prepared for him. He didn't wash the blood off, loving the feeling of it. He relaxed in the back seat looking at his messages from supervisors of other bases that were his own. They were doing quite well , and Tord was glad with everything that was happening. He was taking over. He was… powerful. The car trip was long and straining but he'd finally made it to the main base of sorts. Ah, he had always loved walking in two guards by his side and covered in his kill. This had always stricken the soldiers with fear like no other and he... He fucking loved it. He walked past the multiple corridors, the scattering soldiers, and shuffling prisoners. Tord took a deep breath enjoying the beautiful sight he had created for himself. Walking slowly to enjoy the view, he sadly got to his destination. The guards posted outside his door,so he could unravel. He took off his blood stained jacket. He'd then separately put his bloodied clothes in the wash with a strained sigh.

"I always love seeing you blood stained" he sighed with grief to his clothing, pressing the button to wash them. He moved towards his bathroom, checking it before entering. He was relaxed, killing had made him feel powerful, and not weak. He started the clear water, watching the stream of liquid as it warmed. Once warmed Tord slowly stepped in, the water was warm and delightful, yet it sadly washed away the blood. Tord sighed but it was best not to stain his skin. He sat under the water, washing his scarred and burned body and ragged hair. He brushed through the tangles , growling in the frustration they gave him. Though , luckily he eventually had got himself settled. His shower had taken much longer than he thought, luckily his clothes were done and still warm by the time he had to go and do his business.

Grabbing his clothes Tord had dressed himself, making sure to clean off his metal arm as rust would be bad. He made it to the door, and was going to meet someone very special.

  
  


Tord left the room, the guards accompanying their sought after leader. With a grin he came to a metal door, heavy and tightly sealed. 

"Ah.. I've been waiting to see you.. Old friend" he entered the viewing room looking at the victim before him. He looked through the protective window, oh he wanted to cackle and coo, it was his long friend-enemy. He made his way to the door that led inside the prisoners personal cell, he wanted so badly to feel his skin and hear his panicked voice and screams.He went over to his drugged and barely awake ''Companion''. 

"Well hello Thomas… Did you miss me? For allllll those years you went against me, but I should make an example out of you but you're an important asset." Tord had a slight growl in his throat.

"Fuck you-y-you damn rat!I hate you and I wish that harpoon killed you" Tom snapped at the man in front of him. This action only got a smirk from Tord

"Aww that means so much tommy~ but you should watch your mouth.. Or I might just shut you up myself" Tord threatened. Tom lashed out with a lunge of his body, not that he got far being tied to a chair.

"Fuck your threats, your a pussy. Last time you captured me I escaped in two days I'm not fucking scared of you" he barked. Tord glared at the confident creature, he would make sure Tom was put in his fucking place. He grabbed his chin with his metal hand making Tom squirm.

"I. I was weak back then but now… I'm not afraid of you or anyone." He held the knife to his mouth. (⚠Blood⚠)

He forced Toms jaw open despite his muffled protest. Toms tongue slightly stuck out and Tord cackled citing into his tongue fear in Tom's eyes

"Now you better take that as a FUCKING WARNING before I CUT that annoying tongue of yours OUT OF YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" He snarled, crushing Tom's jaw slightly. He hoped that was enough storage scared Tom into believing that he was telling the truth. Tom swallowed the blood in his mouth, it tasted terrible.

"Now Thomas , your gonna tell me all about your little FUCKING rebilion! Got that tommy? Or I will start beating your ass hmm?" He smirked, seeing just how uncomfortable Tom was. He seemed to be debating with himself.

"Rot in hell. I'll get broken out in no time fucker" he spat his blood filled saliva grossly on Tord's face. Tord flinched growling.No one treats him like this and gets away with it.

"ArGh!! YOu fUcKer!" He slammed his metal hand against his throat knocking Tom over along with his chair. He got on top of the defenseless prisoner and began to choke him.

"NO ONE, I REPEAT NO ONE! TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT!!" He shouted at the person below him, choking him and beating him. He was giving Tom a few bruises. He got his anger out growling. 

"Don't ever." He slammed him down before standing up again.

"You disgust me, and I will own you Tom. I will FUCKING OWN YOU."

Tord stood up. With a snarled face frustration filled him. He left the room and stormed off guards behind him.

"That fucking cunt." He went back to his quarters. Entering his office He got Toma files for slamming them on his desk. He glared at Tom's photo.

"I. Will. Own. You"

🌹🌹🌹


End file.
